


Day 8. Body mechanisation. With the right business

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Хоук предлагает все это Ксенону Антиквару не ради денег.
Series: Goretober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 8. Body mechanisation. With the right business

Перед последним пролетом они остановились и пар, влажно пышущий перед самым входом, не успел объять их с ног до головы. В этом месте, вопреки законам Нижнего Города, всегда капало лишь с одной трубы. И то, явно не самой важной — иначе бы внутри не было так сыро и тепло. 

Фенрис поправил винтовку и скривился, но так ничего и не сказал. Рианон всё равно ответила на его немой упрек:

— Я уже все решила. Если сомневаешься — вернись к Варрику и Изабеле и постарайся сделать так, чтобы он не сбежал. 

Даже сзади Рианон почувствовала, как на неё смотрит Авелин: словно желая укорить, но и одновременно жалостливо, точно на вот-вот заплачущего ребенка. Но нет, слез уже не было. Было только деловое предложение и грядущее наказание. 

Она должна справиться с первым. А второе уже готово.

— Уже все, — спокойно сказала Авелин и Хоук прошла вперёд.

Может, стоило взять Варрика? Он вроде бы должен был его заболтать, а не настаивать на страже. Андерса и Мерриль отпускать было нельзя — те и так просили очень много шприцов с лириумом, боясь ослабнуть на поддержании барьера. Но Варрик был зол не меньше её и увы, его солидарная злость здесь бы не помогла. 

И тем не менее, Рианон дернула скрипучий рычаг на двери. 

Внутри царило оживление: немой и тихий мальчишка носился по всей лавке с двумя пахучими тазами. В первом виднелись маслянистые разводы, во втором — нечто похожее на светлый сидр и мочу. Да и пахло оттуда соответствующе. 

Служанка в черном комбинезоне, скрипя плотными кожаными перчатками, торопливо вычищала крошечной щеткой каждый из винтиков, зубчатые колесики и болты, на вид похожие на такие же огромные, что и держали закрытой дверь в магазин.

Девушка с двумя пучками на голове то и дело поправляла очки с малахитовыми стеклами и морщила смуглый рот, стоило кому-нибудь из посторонних попасть в объектив её лупы — загнутая игла в её руке то и дело ныряла куда-то внутрь металлической обшивки и деревянных вставок в форме сосудов, сшивая металл и плоть. По крайней мере, Хоук казалось, что именно так все внутри и устроено. 

Но разумеется, больше всего народу теснилось возле «рук»: сквозь охи и ругань были слышны повторяющиеся оправдания. Рианон не выходила на свет и прикидывала: стоит ли прерывать прямо сейчас? Нет, конечно, Варрик легко нашел лазейку и теперь она знает что в такое время «господин изволит купаться», но будет ли он достаточно сговорчив? 

Но долго думать, разглядывая со скукой то голема, то едва видимую, слишком часто облапанную статую Андрасте, ей не пришлось. 

— Гнилое! И это гнилое! Как вы вообще ухаживаете? Кому я плачу за уход? У меня дубеет или гниет уже третий палец за неделю! Что значит, «мы подыскали кровь и отбирали ей каждую мышцу»? 

Вот тогда Хоук вышла и резко рявкнув на мешавшегося рядом парнишку, выставила купленный здесь посох. 

— Ксенон Антиквар, я знаю ваши затруднения. И предлагаю достаточно хорошего некроманта для вашего донорского тела. 

И лишь потом заметила, что уже минуту смотрит в одну точку, не слыша ответа. 

Прощение? Закон? О каком прощении и законе пытался заикнуться Себастьян? 

Ей не терпелось самолично разрезать Квентина на кусочки.


End file.
